The present invention relates to indicators and relates more particularly to a laser indicator which is to be used in golf training.
In playing the game of golf, a golf player shall have to take a proper position so that the ball can be hit into each of a series of nine or eighteen holes in turn, using the fewest possible strokes. However, it is not easy to a beginner to keep the head and the body in position while hitting the ball. Therefore, a coach may have to frequently correct the posture of a beginner as the beginner is trying to hit the ball into a hole.